


Happy Birthday, Kyoko!

by Vowo



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Birthday, Kyoko Kirigiri - Freeform, Multi, Naegiri - Freeform, Suprise Birthday, Trigger Happy Havoc, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vowo/pseuds/Vowo
Summary: In honor of Kyoko Kirigiri’s birthday on October 6th!Makoto throws his lovely girlfriend a surprise party!Takes place a few years after the Hope Arc ending





	Happy Birthday, Kyoko!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Kyoko’s actual birthday and decided to upload it here a few days later! <3

Makoto was frantic. His girlfriend, the mysterious and beautiful Kyoko Kirigiri, would be arriving any minute now.

Makoto glances at the clock, watches the hour hand crawl its way towards the number seven before resuming his lookout for a certain detective. He fingers the thin violet fabric of the tie he had selected specially for today. He knows it's her favorite. 

'She's late,' he thinks nervously while he scuffs the bottom of his shoe against the tile, contemplating the elaborate decorations around him. He—with the help of his friends—had spent absolute ages arranging a lovely birthday set up in the teacher workroom of their very own Hopes Peak Academy. He was principal, and she was vice principal, so getting the staff to clear out their things and empty the room was no problem. 

There were two tables set, a linen table cloth draped over each. Elegant roses in vases with silky white ribbons tied neatly around the smooth glass were perched on either sides of the tables, and a vast variety of food was laid out on porcelain plates. Plus donuts, merely to satisfy Aoi. 

  Despite the clear autumn day, the sun seems to have made an early retreat, and the first of many stars are beginning to peek out from behind wispy clouds. Makoto had no other choice but then to set the meeting time for 7 pm, as Kyoko has a—in his opinion bad—habit of working late, and heaven knows she's much too perceptive to not question him asking her to come back sooner. 

"Makoto, honestly, what are you up to?" He imagines she'd inquiry.

Toko passes by, plucks a chunk of bread off the loaf he was holding, and pops it in her mouth. "Y-you look like you'd just seen a ghost, Makoto." Chides the literary girl, pushing round glasses up the bridge of her nose. "A-and really," She goes on, swaying her hips, "stop worrying so much. She's probably just stuck in traffic or something."

Makoto sets the loaf neatly on one of the platters, not bothering to comment on the fact Toko had messed up the orderly arrangement he had set from snatching a bit away. "Yeah," he scratches his head, a dull look in his eyes. "I know..." A furrow appears on his brows. He wishes he still had a cellular phone on him, if only to give her a dozen or so messages and badger her with calls until she picks up.

Byakuya scoffs from across the room, leaned against the threshold. "For once I agree with Fukawa." He goes on to say, in which Toko squeals in glee. He quickly dismisses her by swatting the air in disgust. "Only because you're much too worried." He pushes himself off the wall and crosses to the opposite end, discarding Aoi and Hiro's greeting as he does as much. "She'll like the surprise. And wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine."

Makoto responds with a chuckle, the light peel of his laugh echoing through the room. "I think that's the first time you've ever comforted me, so, thanks Byakuya!" 

Byakuya looks away. "It was not comforting." He starts, crossing thin arms over his chest. "It was simply stating facts." He wouldn't admit that he was in fact making an attempt at comforting, but Makoto gets the memo anyway. 

"Makotooooo!" Shouts Aoi, waving a hand wildly in the air. "She's coming! I see her!" Announces the swimmer, in which everyone breaks into a scurry and scrambles to their hiding spots. 

It was then that Kyoko steps through the door, donning the cute little dress her boyfriend had bought her the day before like she was born to wear it. Every curve of her body is outlined by the crisp, pastel-colored cloth, an intricate pattern of cherry blossoms adorning its length. It cinches at the waist with a bright orange belt, offsetting the light shades with a pop of color. Her lavender locks are piled into a simple bun with a pin holding them in place. A few loose strands frame her face, highlighting the pink in her cheeks and the light in her eyes.

'Beautiful,' he wants to tell her, watching her lips move in awe as she takes in the sights and the bubbling "Surprise!" from multiple voices as her friends spring out of their hiding spots and flick on the lights. 

Kyoko gapes, eyes widening.   
"Happy birthday, Kyoko." Makoto grins, taking one gloved hand delicately in both of his.   
Happiness induced tears spring in her eyes, but Kyoko blinks them away before her boyfriend can see. She takes a shaky breath, bends down to press a kiss atop his head and goes on to say, "You didn't have to,"

"Yes I did!" He protests, taking in the look on her face, "I knew you wouldn't plan anything for yourself or even mention your birthday coming up, so! I took action!" He beams, and Kyoko couldn't help but grin as well, as the joy rushed in her chest. 

"Haaaaaappy birthday to you!" Aoi sing songs, ponytail swishing wildly with her swaying, "happy birthday to you!"

"Thank you, Hina." Kyoko's smile tightens as she turns to look from one friend to another, "Thank you all, really."

"J-jeez..." Toko twists a strand of hair around her finger, pursing her lips. "It's weird seeing you smile like that.."

"Ah, well," Byakuya intervenes, shoving past the others. "I must say I'm not opposed. Happy birthday, Kirigiri." A wry smirk forms on his lips as he regards her with amused eyes. 

Kyoko responds with a nod.

"Sit here Kyo," Makoto pulls out a chair, cheeks pink. "We got you a cake!"

"You didn't have-" before the words could even fully escape her lips, Makoto was holding up a nimble finger to silence her. A smile graced his lips, and it refused to leave. He takes her lightly by the shoulders and guides her to the chair. As she sits down Hiro comes from behind with a brilliant red velvet cake, sits it down in front of her, then retreats to stand next to Aoi. 

"Happy birthday!" Says the group in unison, clapping as Toko lights the candles of the number '23'. 

Kyoko rests her hands on either side of Makoto face, her pupils blown wide and trained on his. Her hair falls over her shoulders, and his senses are overwhelmed by the sudden scent of her, like vanilla extract and ripening strawberries ready for harvesting. A knot forms in the back of his throat.

As their friends shout things such as: "Gross!" And, "Too much PDA!" She turns up her head slowly, the tip of her nose brushing against his. He diverts from her mouth, coming to a stop by the cartilage of her right ear, his breath hot where his lips press against the skin. And he whispers, "Happy birthday, Kyoko."


End file.
